Out of my League
by lollipopberry
Summary: SasuSaku. Mild Romance. Songfic. Don't know how to make a summary but I'll try my best.It's cold, and she's freezing, and for once, Sasuke notices Sakura's beauty because of a song Lee requested.


Please be nice to me . . . this is the first fanfic i'm going to post . . . i'm still just an amateaur so please give me considerations. . . if you have some feedbacks to tell me, please tell it to me nicely. . . man! my hands are sh-sh-shaking t-t-ttoo mmmuuu-ccchhh. . .

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto . . . the great Masashi Kishimoto does . . . but i own Neji-kun's heart! XD ( squeals like a fangirl ) kidding!

_**  
FANFICTION: OUT OF MY LEAGUE**_

_A fic inspired by the song Out of my League sung by Jimmy Bondoc. Pure SasuSaku. _

Author's suggestion: this fanfic is much better if you know the song.

_SASUKE'S P.O.V_

He woke up feeling the sun's heat rising in his large empty room. It took him a while to get up from his bed, having the feeling of being tired because of that heat, despite the fact that he overslept and missed breakfast it seems as though he's been training nonstop. He wiped the beads of sweat from his jet black bangs. He knew that Orochimaru was out doing whatever he does when he goes out alone, and yes, that means that he left Kabuto with him, who knows what Orochimaru is doing when he's gone, maybe he was spreading terror all over some village by stealing a woman's make-up making them not look good, selling pirated CDs or even running naked in the streets making the town's people eyes hurt and become blind of what they just saw, but we all know that Orochimaru will do things much worse than these examples, maybe he's establishing a monkey business or something, and he doesn't even want to think about it.

He looked at the clock and it was already fifteen minutes before ten. He sighed. It was boring being alone without having friends around, but he has to move on without them, he doesn't need them to be strong, right? Besides, he already broke his bonds with them, and they probably hate him for leaving them right now, so it's no use to going back home. He did his daily routines and walked out of his room feeling refreshed and cool.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away . . . **_

He heard the lyrics from Kabuto's radio in the living room. That song, it makes him recall about a certain female teammate of his.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the end of autumn, and after a few days, everyone expects the snow to fall, the cool breeze is always felt as you walk down the village of Konoha. He was leaning his back at the bridge's railing as he waited for team 7, he wore a navy dark blue cotton hood jacket with an Uchiha symbol on the right shoulder and under it was his usual ninja outfit but the difference there is it was a long sleeved shirt, its was really cold, so he had to avoid the freezing wind from making his body pure ice, a walking ice cube still needs warmth anyways. He felt a familiar chakra coming near. He was sure that it's his annoying teammate/fan girl; he knew she'll be asking him out on a date again and he'll refuse, doesn't she get tired of being rejected everyday? But he knew she's much better than the other fan girls, because she was just annoying, and the others are much more irritating that he can break his knuckles for clutching his hands too much with so much irritation._

"_Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" she greeted cheerfully to her crush, she was wearing her usual ninja outfit but with a scarf hanging on her neck to be hidden from the cold breeze, but her arms were exposed to be easily frozen by the wind, and anyways, who wears only a scarf in a day as cold as this?!? He had no doubts that anytime soon she'll shiver from the cold, and her arms will be frozen hard. But still, he doesn't care; **it's her problem, not mine.** He thought to himself._

"_Hn. Ohayou." He greeted back still not forgetting that "Hn" word, but is it a word anyway? He closed his eyes, he doesn't know why but he felt the urge to do so, maybe it was because she'll ask him out with her high-pitched voice again and again, or maybe he felt Naruto's chakra coming in with his big mouth._

_But it was a surprise when he heard nothing from the kunoichi. He opened one eye to check out his companion. He saw her holding some kind of small device. She pushed a button and a cackling noise was heard from it, she looked for a radio station, and was satisfied when she heard the DJ's voice. "A request from Rock Lee dedicated to the . . . what's this? Oh! My Cherry Blossom of youth, sweet Haruno Sakura. A song called Out of my League." The voice finished. He closed his eyes again not minding what his companion might be doing. And why did Lee requested that song anyway?_

_Whatever the reason is, he'll surely find out through the lyrics._

**It's her hair and her eyes today**

**That just simply take me away . . . **

_The lyrics said. **Hmmm . . . hair and eyes? **He thought, he opened one eye to catch a glimpse from his female comrade. She was inches away from where he was leaning, she was also leaning, but her beautiful green eyes was staring into space, it seems as though she was deep in thought, and not even listening to the song. A cool breeze made its way through her pink hair causing it to move in the wind's direction, she was breathtaking. Now he knows why many guys especially Lee are falling head over heels for her, she can make any guy sweep them of their feet._

**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**

**Makes me shiver, but in a good way.**

_**Falling . . . further in love? **He thought. He wondered what the feeling of falling in love was, and how it felt to have shivers down your spine while it feels . . . good? Is it good to fall in love?_

**All the times I have sat and stared**

**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**

_He looked at her again; she was putting some strands of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear to avoid the wind from ruining her hair. Even though he's not noticing it, it seems as though he was slowly realizing how beautiful his teammate is. But **he **is Uchiha Sasuke; he knows what's best for him which is not to have feelings towards somebody._

**And she purses her lips**

_He looked down at her face to see those cherry colored lips of hers; he wondered how it felt to kiss those lips, how it felt to kiss somebody as beautiful as her. Wait, why was he thinking of kissing her anyway? Does he like her?_

**Bats her eyes as she plays**

**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say**

_Those lyrics felt like sinking inside of him, he just realized, he wasn't talking every time Sakura is near, he always just said "Hn." Every time, is his condition the same as the guy in the song? Was he always speechless whenever Sakura's around? Is she the reason?_

**Cause I love her with all that I am**

**And my voice shakes along with my hands**

**And she's all that I see**

**And she's all that I need**

**And I'm out of my league once again**

_**Hmp. It must be hard to be that guy.** Sasuke smirked at his thought. That's why Lee requested it for Sakura. He always notices Lee sometimes shaking with Sakura around. **Hn. Lee doesn't need her anyway and especially she doesn't need him. He's just too stupid to see that she's already crazy about me. **He thought as his pride rose up. **And what does he mean by out of my league? **He wondered, did that guy lost control of his feelings that he accidentally showed his feelings towards her? _

**It's a master of melody**

**When she calls out my name to me**

_And it hit him; he does kind of likes Sakura calling his name, especially with that special "kun" suffix. "Sasuke-kun" her sweet voice played again and again inside his head.** Stop it Uchiha! **His inner self shook his head violently shrugging off those thoughts._

**As the world spins around her**

**She laughs, rolls her eyes**

_And he also realized that he liked the sweet sound of laughter coming from her. _

**And I feel like I'm falling**

**But it's no surprise**

_Okay then, he admits that Sakura is a gorgeous girl, but that doesn't mean that he's going to fall for her because of that. There's no way he's going to fall for only just that. And there's no possible way that he'll even let himself fall in love. And actually, it's a surprise for him if he falls . . . you know, in love?_

**Cause I love her with all that I am**

**And my voice shakes along with my hands**

_The song repeated again. **Hmp, I'm not falling for her, I don't even shake when she's around. So I don't like her then. **He thought. And who would even think that an **Uchiha Prodigy **would shake. **Wait, why am I assuring that I don't like her anyways? It's not that I like her in the first place. **He was now confused._

**Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea**

**But I'd rather be here than on land**

**Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need**

**And I'm out of my league once again**

_The song was followed by a piano solo. He thought, **why would he even risk himself to falling in love? If I was him, I'd just stay on land. Idiot. **For some reason, he viewed the guy as a stupid person. _

_The song played again . . . _

**It's her hair and her eyes today**

**That just simply take me away**

**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**

**Makes me shiver, but in a good way**

**All the times that I sat and stared**

**As she thoughtfully thumbs through hair**

**And she purses her lips,**

**Bats her eyes as she plays,**

**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say**

**Cause I love her with all that I am**

**And my voice shakes along with my hands**

**Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea**

**But I'd rather be here than on land**

**Yes she's all that I see **

**And she's all that I need**

**And I'm out of my league**

**Once again . . . **

_The song was finally finished. He looked at his female companion, there was still a look of emptiness in her eyes, and she was still staring in to space. A strong gush of cold wind blew in their direction. And this caused the kunoichi to shiver from the coldness as she rubbed her cold exposed arms. Her breath can be seen as she released carbon dioxide. Her cherry-colored lips were now chapped from the coldness. And probably, her hands are now numb as they were freezing earlier seeing that she didn't wear any gloves._

_An expression of shock, curiousness, and flatter was seen in her face as she felt a warm soft cottony fabric all over her. Warm hands were putting the fabric on her shoulders. She looked at the jacket, it was navy blue. She looked up to the right shoulder side of the jacket, and there she saw an Uchiha clan symbol. She looked up further more and saw a hand carefully arranging the jacket to fit on her shoulders, she looked at the owner of those hands and saw those familiar black obsidian eyes. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she muttered softly under her breathe. He let go of her shoulders and walked back to his position earlier. "Just wear something appropriate for the weather next time, because I won't be handing a jacket anymore." He said sternly as if he was a parent. He saw her face light up with a smile "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." She said, a faint blush was seen in her face, she can feel Sasuke's warmth in the jacket, she can smell Sasuke's scent in it. He just smirked. Now he understands the meaning of "out of my league". Now he understands why Lee requested that song for her. And why the guy in the song chose to fall in love than not to. It's all because of love. Love can really make a person courageous just to express his/her feelings towards somebody. Aah, love, a thing that he once knew. A cold wind blew again. A freezing wind._

_Cold . . . _

_He felt warmth around his neck, he found himself looking at those emerald eyes again. She was sharing her long scarf as she wrapped it around Sasuke's neck. A scent of cherry blossom and strawberry can be smelled in her scarf. Her lips curved sweetly to a smile, those lips were like begging him to kiss it "Next time, bring a scarf would you?" she teased. He smirked. He can feel shivers run down his spine, even though it seems weird that the shiver feels in a good way, not like those shivers he get when he met Orochimaru, those shivers were really scary. It was weird, it actually feels good. (Yup! It's like the shivers in the song. Coincidence isn't it? NOT!)_

_The warmth of their bodies together conquered the cold . . . . _

_It wasn't freezing anymore . . ._

_END FLASHBACK_

The song was finished and the sun was already setting, he's going back to bed again, just kidding! He just smirked at his memory. _I wonder what she's doing right now._ He thought as he sat down the table and ate his already served breakfast. He looked at the Sakura flowers decorated on the table vase. "Sakura." he whispered to himself.

With Sakura in Konoha . . .

**And I'm out of my league**

**Once again . . . **

The song finished. She let go of an indescribable sigh, you don't know if it's loneliness, sadness, or loneliness. "Sasuke-kun." She mumbled. She walked on the streets of Konoha alone, her face painted emotionless. A radio was seen on her hand as she walked past the legendary team 7's bridge.

_Without him, team 7 is a dream that came true in the past, and long gone in the present . . . _

_Wish that dream wouldn't be a dream in the future . . . _they both thought. A _bittersweet_ thought. ( **:'( sad isn't it?)**

FIN


End file.
